1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to knife blades and method of making said knife blades.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
Conventional knife blade manufacture has produced cutting edges from prehistoric times by substantially the same process steps, these being (1) select blade material to be as hard as possible for the job, (2) form the blade by some mechanical means, such as machining, chipping, etc., (3) if not already hardened then harden, and (4) establish fine edge by lapping, honing, sharpening, etc.
In general, the harder, smoother and sharper (smaller blade tip radius) the blade is, the better the cutting properties. Frequently, because hardness and ductility are generally inverse material properties, materials that are less than full-hard are used to provide toughness to the blade. Much of the mystique and lore of knives is built around the opposite requirements of blade hardness and blade toughness, especially in weapons. Many of the secrets of superior blade manufacture revolve about this set of antagonistic requirements.
Historically, fine blades have been made one at a time. They have been the subject of a great deal of individual effort. Even production knives are produced individually. Substantially, the only cutting edge that is produced on a continuous production process basis is the safety razor blade. The quality of a blade strictly depends upon the craftsman producing the blade. The edge is developed by personal skill of the craftsman producing the edge. Even in the case of razor blades, the set-up and maintenance of the production equipment requires a great deal of individual skill. In terms of specifications, as normally found in most technological production items, the production blade is purchased or sold primarily on the basis of reputation of the manufacturer. The parameters of cutting or slicing are not really specified and skilled users of knives, such as surgeons, do not procure their instruments by specification of the edge. Knives costing thousands of dollars are purchased by reputation of the manufacturer, not by specifying the edge.
In addition to the lack of specifications, the user of the blade is limited by his personal skills and craftsmanship as to the quality of the slice that is being taken. The depth, temperature of the ambient environment, the resistance to slicing of the matter being sliced, etc., are all highly subjective and dependent upon the skills of the user. The ability to instrument and place within the blade structure itself transducers that can monitor and/or control the blade function on an objective basis is a highly desirable feature. For example, surgeons currently operate without precise knowledge of the conditions that exist at the edge of the blade they are using. For example, diseased tissue is frequently associated with being at a temperature that is higher than healthy tissue. A blade that incorporates a sensitive temperature transducer within the blade and at the edge thereof, would provide the surgeon with an objective insight as to the conditions that exist at the precise location of the slice. This has not been possible in the past because of the construction technique of blade manufacture.